


aとdk（下）

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	aとdk（下）

BGM︰Cheat Codes/Kris Kross Amsterdam - Sex

不正常，都已经过去一个星期了，山田凉介还是觉得自己不正常。  
他总是不自觉地就翻看自己手机上有没有短信，每次打开屏幕，只看到单调的手机锁屏，就变得有些失落。  
第一次见面那天两个人姑且交换了联系方式，还是对方主动要的，并且拿过自己的手机，把他的手机号也输了进去，署名是中岛裕翔。  
但是这一星期中岛裕翔都没有联系自己，山田凉介就算再懵懂，也能够猜测得到对方不再联系自己的原因。  
大概觉得还是女人好吧。  
山田凉介不屑地哼了一声，然后身子一倾，连人带手机把自己摔到床上。  
可是山田凉介依然还记得，他把自己的第一次就这样献给当红成人电影男演员白木莲吾的那一天，心里的那种不甘与怨恨，还有最后终被俘获的无可奈何。  
他当时就在后悔，要是没有和该死的菅田将晖一起跟去看热闹，就不会认识他了，就不会再电车上看到他，自己也自然不会在箱根被他压在身下成为他纵欲的对象！  
做的时候虽然有些半推半就，但是山田凉介还是不得不承认，一开始的确有点痛，后来真的是，太舒服了，一种用语言根本没法形容的舒服。  
中岛裕翔真的很会啊，竟然可以让顽强抵抗的自己乖乖屈服。  
想到这里，山田凉介就察觉到了自己身体的异样。  
只是回忆一下就想要了，这也太不争气了，而且对象还是一个身经百战的人，很不公平啊！  
思前想后，山田凉介坐起身来，手伸得长长的，艰难地去够桌子上摆着的小猪储蓄罐，把里面的零钱全都倒在床上。  
他仔细清点着床上的硬币和纸币，勉勉强强凑出了几千日元，拿布袋一装，偷偷摸摸地出了家门。  
他拿这些钱不是干别的，是去买中岛裕翔的作品。  
山田凉介记得很清楚，之前他的私生饭同学们曾经偷偷告诉过他一个成人电影DVD店，但是山田凉介跟着扫了几眼就害羞得跑出来了，还被同学笑话说“怎么回事啊你别搞得像是什么都不懂的样子”。  
这一次山田凉介又重新迈进这家店，并且不断安慰自己，这是正常的生理需求，不需要觉得害羞，店员没有问自己需要什么，只是抬头看了他一眼，山田凉介就羞得想要夺门而出。  
不过对方也是见过世面的人了，攒钱来这里偷偷买碟的处在青春期的学生应该不计其数吧，山田凉介挺了挺胸膛，大摇大摆地往里走。  
货架上实在是琳琅满目，还真是各种类型的片子都有，山田凉介不好意思定睛看，却又忍不住多看几眼那些露骨的封面。  
但是封面全都是女演员。  
根本就看不到中岛裕翔啊！！！  
山田凉介内心绝望地嚎叫着，垂头丧气地转头走向下一个货架，忽然被站在走廊尽头的店员严肃的神情吓得一个激灵。  
“怎、怎么了吗......”  
“你好像很烦恼的样子，说出来，我可以帮你。”  
“......”  
店员都这么问了，山田凉介也觉得自己不求助人家，估计找一下午都找不到。  
“...中...啊不，白木莲吾。”  
“啊，他啊，你已经是第N位了。”  
山田凉介满脸问号地跟在店员后面，然后看着店员一脸平静地从货架上随便抽出了三张碟递到他的手里。  
“他的脸，都可以去当偶像了吧，搞不懂为什么要做这行。”  
“自从他的作品到我们店里以后，好多女高中生直接大摇大摆地进我们店，这人的影响力真不是盖的。”  
店员突然不说话了，然后若有所思地转头看着一脸心虚的山田凉介。  
“那你是怎么回事？”  
“啊、啊啊！我我我...”，山田凉介慌忙摆手，“不是我要看的，是、是我妹妹，她不好意思来买......”  
“啊这样哦。”店员怀疑的神情似乎还在脸上。  
这个谎撒的不太妙啊，正常情况下妹妹想看片，会告诉自己的哥哥吗？！  
不行，得赶快离开这里，这位店员先生大概是世面见得多了，到这里买碟的人是不是撒谎他可以一眼就看出来吧，眼神太灼热了，太可怕了。  
山田凉介匆匆忙忙付了钱，抱起手中用牛皮纸包好的碟子夺门而出。  
“不久以后他就要上新作品了，记得要再来哦！”  
砰。  
今天是双休日，父母都有事出去了，这对于山田凉介来说真是一个绝佳的机会。  
他把自己的房门反锁了一道，然后把耳机插好，检查了一下是否漏音的情况，然后把碟片塞进了电脑主机里。  
毕竟是第一次做这种提心吊胆的事，当然要检查个透彻！  
山田凉介坐在电脑桌前，摸了摸自己因心脏的跳动而起伏不已的胸腔，他实在是太紧张了，他怕自己在看的时候被办完事回家的父母发现，更怕他看到电脑屏幕里和别人做的中岛裕翔之后他会有什么过激的反应。  
不过经过了那第一次以后，山田凉介对于荧幕里的中岛裕翔，还真的有些好奇，想要知道，他是怎么演绎男女之间的情事的。  
说着就打开了视频。  
看到屏幕上出现的“未成年禁止入内” 的字样，山田凉介心里的罪恶感忽然被无限放大，自己一直都是家里的乖小孩，父母应该也没有想过自己的孩子，会在这个时候在家里偷偷看成人电影吧？  
电影中的女主角穿着三点一线的内衣出现的时候，山田凉介一下子将坐在屁股底下的旋转椅转了半个圈，然后摸着自己发烫的脸。  
不行，太、太羞耻了。  
不过这个女演员长得还是很漂亮的，是不是拍成人电影的女演员都很漂亮啊，还是说给中岛裕翔配了一个格外漂亮的啊......  
然后听见照相机咔嚓咔嚓的声音，山田凉介回头一瞅，中岛裕翔已经出场了，立马扑在桌子上目不转睛地看了起来。  
就是他，就是他！！！！！  
片子里的中岛裕翔饰演的是一名摄影师，在指导着穿内衣的女模特摆各种各样不同角度的姿势，女主角的姿势越来越撩人，一开始距离中岛裕翔有几米的距离，后来越挨越近，直到和中岛裕翔有了肢体接触。  
中岛裕翔的设定大概是喜欢那个女模特，他每次透过镜头看她的眼神都演的恰到好处，想要表白却又怕因为表白而使关系变得疏远，只能小心翼翼地、用爱慕的眼神注视着镜头里的对方，不得不说中岛裕翔的演技真的很好。  
十分钟以后，片子就进去了主题，片中的中岛裕翔彻底压抑不住自己的情感，把手中的照相机放到一边，趁女模特背对着他换衣服的时候，从身后一把搂住了一丝不挂的她。  
女模特一开始很惊讶，一直问着“你怎么了”，后来就被中岛裕翔遍布在脖颈深处的吻哽住了咽喉，直到慢慢发出微弱的喘息。  
中岛裕翔一边用牙齿轻轻撕扯着女模特的耳垂，一边用双手揉着对方的胸部，并且将指尖不断在乳头上游走，女模特的声音开始越发不由控制。  
女模特被中岛裕翔强行掰过身来，两个人对视了几秒，就放肆地狂吻起对方，中岛裕翔的手一路向下，伸进女模特的大腿内侧，按压和揉搓着她的私处，嘴唇从嘴唇一直吻到胸前，然后含住了她的乳头吮吸。  
女模特仰着头，满意地接受着面前的男人带给自己的快感，不一会就感觉到自己被压在一边的桌子上，男人从身后深深地挺进了自己的里面。  
山田凉介默默注视着中岛裕翔的那根一次次进出女模特的体内，一句话也说不出来，想着那一夜它也曾经带给过自己无边无际的快感，然后看到中岛裕翔在戏中用过的姿势，自己和他也有所经历，心里不禁泛了苦水。  
他好像从中岛裕翔的演技中，看出来了这位摄影师对女模特的真实感情，虽然他一遍遍暗示自己，这是白木莲吾，不是中岛裕翔。  
女模特的叫喊声越来越尖锐，让山田凉介觉得很刺耳，但是他低头看了看自己的下体，已经隆起了一块，他满怀羞耻地脱掉自己的裤子，用手抚上了自己的内裤。  
画面中女模特躺在了桌子上，两条腿被中岛裕翔掰到最大角度，又开始一轮猛烈的进出，山田凉介有些急躁地脱下内裤甩到一边，把双腿搭在电脑桌两侧，抚慰自己已经抬头的欲望。  
伴随着中岛裕翔中气十足的喘息和女模特的尖叫，山田凉介手撸动的速度也越来越快，仿佛马上就能感受到高潮的来临。  
快要不行了。  
“yutti......”  
此时此刻，山田凉介的脑海里想着的一直都是那天晚上，中岛裕翔把自己压在身下狠狠干的样子，他的刘海被汗水打湿，他的气息一遍遍打在自己的脸颊和耳侧，向自己说着淫秽的话语，让一开始想要逃离的自己甘愿在他的身下扭动着迎合他的进出。  
太没出息了。  
山田凉介拿起手边的手机，鬼使神差地拨通了一解锁就定格在界面上的电话号码。  
“喂喂，你好。”  
“一次，都没有给我打过电话呢。”  
听筒里的人噗嗤一笑，“是yama酱啊，想我了吗？”  
“既然不联系我......为什么、要我的电话号码！”  
“抱歉抱歉，我最近工作有点忙，在拍新的片子。”  
听到这话，山田凉介更是气不打一处来了，就在这短短几天，他又和新的女演员交欢了，这频率也太高了吧。  
山田凉介的手上没有停下动作，情不自禁地发出一声哭腔，然而自己并没有察觉到。  
“怎么了？哭了？说话还断断续续的。”  
“......”  
“哦？难不成是......”  
“没有！”  
“啊哈哈，我还什么都没有说呢。”  
听筒两边的人，都沉默了几秒。  
“别压抑自己的声音了，现在，叫给我听。”  
“你在、说什么啊......！”  
“现在要去了吧？手上的速度快一点，想象着我现在在帮你口交。”  
“嗯...嗯...”  
“把手机开免提放到桌子上，乖。”  
山田凉介照做了。  
“现在空出来一只手，对吗？把食指一点点塞进自己里面。”  
“我...我做不到...”  
“yama酱给我打电话，就是因为想我了对吧？所以现在，就想象着我在你的身边，想象着是我的那根进入了你的体内。”  
可是手指，根本就不能和你的那根相提并论啊。  
满足不了。  
山田凉介一只手的手指慢慢进出自己的体内，一只手加速抚慰着欲望，心里是满满的不快。  
“啊...啊...”  
“要高潮了对吗？”  
为什么我只能想象着你的存在，为什么你不能真真切切地出现在我的面前。  
“为什么...不来找我...？”  
就只是我在想你，可是你还有着更多的发泄情欲的对象，根本不差我一个，这真的太不公平了吧。  
“别把我...当傻子...啊...”  
“今晚就去找你好不好？”  
山田凉介觉得自己一定是高潮之前出现幻觉了，如果再犹豫就会害怕对方突然反悔，刚想要答应对方，就忽然听到门外的父母用钥匙开门的声音。  
山田凉介赶忙把免提关闭，可是电脑的界面还暂停在男女主角交合的画面上。  
“我...我要挂了...”  
“不许挂，我还没有听够。”  
“可是...”  
听到父母在客厅笑着聊天，讨论着今天一天发生的事情，山田凉介更加紧张了，他怕下一秒父母就会来敲自己的门，还怕万一自己的门锁没有锁好，父母直接破门而入。  
但是越是当恐惧来袭的时候，快感会越浓烈。  
“我很想你，每一天工作的时候都在想你，想着你那天晚上在我身下娇喘连连的样子，你那副样子应该只有我见过吧？平常的你在同学的眼里一定是乖巧懂事，一尘不染，从来没有做过坏事吧？那晚用我自己的方式侵占了这样的你，你不知道我有多开心。”  
“我巴不得现在就要了你。”  
“我...我要去了...”  
“嗯，让你去。”  
乳白色的精液射在了自己白花花的大腿根，桌子上，有几滴还溅到了电脑屏幕上，山田凉介终于松了一口气，回过神来看到自己面前的狼藉，艰难地支撑起自己的身体，从床边撕了大把的卫生纸，把自己的身上和桌子清理干净。  
再次看到电脑屏幕定格的画面，山田凉介赌气关掉了视频，把碟子拿出来装好藏进了床底下。  
没想到自己清理现场的动作还是挺快的，可是......  
我到底在做什么啊。  
山田凉介深深地叹气。  
现在电话那头的人，会不会在嘲笑这方面从来没有经验的自己呢，自己慌慌张张收拾东西的声音肯定也被对方听到了，真是丢死人了。  
“好险啊，我爸妈回来了......”  
“即使这样你的叫声还是很诱人呢。”  
“快别说了...！”  
“今天晚上八点钟，我在xx公园等你哦。”  
今天晚上天气有点冷，山田凉介和父母谎称去同学家里玩，晚上就不回家了，结果被父母强制穿上了很多年自己都放在衣柜最里面不爱穿的、像宇航服一样厚的羽绒服。  
山田凉介不情愿地耸了耸鼻子，围上他最喜欢的围巾作为装饰，走出了家门。  
卡着时间到了中岛裕翔说的公园，发现他已经站在喷泉池的旁边等着自己了。  
他只是站在那里，就显得和身边的人格格不入，只是站在那里就像是一道风景。  
他穿着暗红色的长风衣，里面穿着黑色的高领毛衣，靠在喷泉池的边缘静静地抽烟，周围的人路过他身边都会忍不住打量几眼，好像还有几个女生认出了她，但是却畏畏缩缩地在一边不敢上前打招呼。  
对方好像是看见了自己，笑着冲自己招了招手，山田凉介在不远处踌躇了一会，走了过去。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见......最近工作很忙吧......”  
“是挺忙的，不过好歹现在算是闲下来了。”  
也许是之前在家看了他的作品的缘故，山田凉介有点不敢直视中岛裕翔的眼睛。  
下一秒手就被中岛裕翔冰凉的手抓住放进对方的口袋，牵引着自己向公园对面的马路走去。  
“我们要去哪里？”  
“去我家。”  
稀里糊涂地跟着中岛裕翔上了他的车，一路驶向对方的家里，山田凉介有点慌了，认识的时日不多，就被对方带到了家里，这进度也太快了吧。  
还是说......他对谁都可以这样？  
山田凉介又有小情绪了。  
“怎么了？嘴撅得这么高。”  
中岛裕翔用食指碰了碰山田凉介的嘴唇。  
“没什么。”  
“你啊，真是很好懂呢。”  
中岛裕翔把车停好，拉起手刹，把安全带解开，山田凉介忽然感觉到自己唇间一热，对方的脸在自己的面前放大，他想要推开对方，两只手忽然被对方扣得死死的压在座位上，被动地接受着对方用舌尖扫过自己的唇瓣和每一颗牙齿，并且唇狠狠地吮吸着自己的舌头，像是要贪婪地掠走他口中所有津液。  
不一会儿山田凉介就感到呼吸困难，中岛裕翔也不得寸进尺，吻了一会就放开了对方。  
“撅着嘴唇，在我看来就是索吻啊。”  
“你想多了！”  
“好了下车吧。”  
对于中岛裕翔住着普通的单身公寓这件事，山田凉介显得有些惊讶，因为在他的认知里，做成人电影这行工资是比较高的，毕竟......牺牲比较大。  
话说回来，对方真的会认为这是一种牺牲吗！  
进到房间里以后山田凉介一惊，刚才从外面看上去只是普通的单身公寓，但是里面却装潢得有一种夜店的感觉。  
壁灯是偏暗的风格，餐厅旁边还设了一个小吧台，上面摆着各种看上去就很名贵的酒，客厅里特别空旷，基本上没有摆放什么东西，地上只有一个尺寸很大的床垫，但是即便如此也依旧没有影响整个房间的美观，不得不说中岛裕翔的眼光真的很不错。  
“你先坐一会，我去洗澡。”  
中岛裕翔脱下风衣挂在一边，在山田凉介面前若无其事地把套头毛衣脱下，露出精瘦的上半身，虽然都已经见过了，山田凉介还是不自然地把头一扭，将视线移到其他地方转移注意力，中岛裕翔倒也没有调侃他什么，神态自若地走进了浴室。  
山田凉介紧张坏了，因为他心里比谁都要清楚接下来会发生什么事，坐在床上发呆了许久，为了缓解紧张的心情，他起身在客厅里游荡着，不一会儿就游荡到客厅的角落里一个玻璃柜的面前。  
山田凉介好奇地推开柜门，玻璃柜的上方打着紫色的小灯，里面摆放着的情趣用品清晰地展现在他的眼前，柜子里还散发着淡淡的一股古龙水的清香，他瞬间感觉到自己看了不该看的东西，“唰”地把手收回去，张望了一下浴室的门，对方还没有要出来的迹象，就又悄摸摸把手伸进了柜子里。  
这些东西......说不熟悉，他也熟悉，毕竟前两天买的片子没有白看，但是他没有想到中岛裕翔私底下也有这样的嗜好。  
更加紧张了，自己会不会也像片子里的女演员那样被如此对待啊，她们的表情看上去，一点都没有乐在其中的感觉啊。  
等反应过来的时候，自己已经被穿着浴袍浑身散发着沐浴液香味的男人从背后搂住了。  
一想到那天看的片子的开头，中岛裕翔也是这样搂着那个女演员，山田凉介就有些抗拒。  
“对这些东西感兴趣吗？”  
“没有...只是看看，我、我也去洗澡......”  
想要挣脱对方的怀抱，却被搂得更紧了，中岛裕翔得寸进尺，把山田凉介的羽绒服脱下来扔到一边，手顺着v字领伸了进去抚摸着他光滑的肌理，不一会就把手移到他的胸前，用指尖轻轻挠刮着他的胸线，激得山田凉介打了个战栗。  
“你不用洗澡了。”  
“那怎么行......”  
“我忍不住了。”  
中岛裕翔把山田凉介抵在身后的窗台上，刚才在车内的亲吻显然没有让他满足，他用唇狠狠吸吮着山田凉介的两片唇瓣，让他口中躁动的小舌无处可逃，山田凉介被吻得眼眶湿润，眼神迷离，脸颊潮红，早已没有了挣脱的力气。  
中岛裕翔从柜子里拿出一条红丝带，把山田凉介身上的衣服扒干净，把他推到在床上。  
山田凉介一脸茫然地看着中岛裕翔将红丝带塞进自己的嘴里，然后绕一圈缠在脖子上、腋下、腰部、大腿根部，又折返，在自己下身的柱体上系了一个蝴蝶结。  
似乎还觉得不够，中岛裕翔把山田凉介的两只胳膊举到头顶，然后拿起一根绳子将他的两只手腕绑在一起。  
“你想干什么...？”  
山田凉介看上去很不安，试探地问着中岛裕翔。  
“一切都交给我，我会让你舒服的。”  
中岛裕翔在山田凉介的耳边落下这句话，然后走到厨房，从冰箱里夹出几个冰块放到杯子里，山田凉介更觉得害怕了，对于他要怎样对待自己，完全没有头绪。  
中岛裕翔从容地取出一块冰，以山田凉介的唇作为起点，顺着他理想的路线滑动，他想以这样的方式，来逐渐开发山田凉介的敏感点，但是刚开始对方就已经因为冰凉的感觉还有体内燥热的冲动而按捺不住，两种感觉的结合，让他开始不安地扭动着身体逃避着，然而手被禁锢在床头，根本动弹不得。  
“不、不要...”  
山田凉介咬着口中的红丝带艰难地求饶。  
“这里、这里、这里，都很敏感呢。”  
由于冰块的融化在山田凉介的躯体上留下了一连串的水渍，就当冰块要融尽的时候，路线走到了山田凉介逐渐抬头的柱身，就着手掌内冰凉的水，中岛裕翔开始抚慰起他的欲望。  
“嗯...嗯啊...”  
“这么快就变得这么硬了啊，看来耐力需要多多锻炼才是。”  
中岛裕翔一遍继续抚慰，一边用嘴含住冰块，然后递到山田凉介的嘴边，先在他的唇边滑动，再递进他的口中，吸出来，再递进去，循环往复，直到冰块融化，水顺着山田凉介的嘴角流下。  
山田凉介张着嘴大口喘着气，一副淫靡的模样，想要使欲望得到更彻底的发泄，无奈主导权根本不是掌握在自己手里，他只能被动地接受中岛裕翔给的一切。  
欲望已经变得硬邦邦快要爆发，中岛裕翔放下手中的活，解开山田凉介欲望上的蝴蝶结，张嘴含住。  
“啊......！”  
中岛裕翔用舌尖在马眼周围打圈，然后再深深含住，还做了几次深喉，几次重复下来，山田凉介一个没忍住，就射在了中岛裕翔嘴里。  
“对...对不起...！”  
中岛裕翔非但没有生气的样子，还笑着把口中的精液如数吞下，并且张开口示意山田凉介自己已经消化干净。  
“这么快就射了啊，这都还没开始呢。”  
到底还有多少招数中岛裕翔还没使出来，山田凉介已经不清楚了，他看到对方从柜子里拿出跳蛋和按摩棒，说实在话，他还是挺怕这东西的。  
“我们能不能...不用这个？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为那些女演员...看起来，好痛苦的样子。”  
“哦？yama酱还看了我的片子啊，好开心。”  
可是我现在不是很开心！  
“放心，那些女演员都是嘴上说不要，身体很诚实。”  
中岛裕翔打开跳蛋的开关，把震动的跳蛋放到山田凉介的乳尖，并在周围来回游走，乳晕变成了粉红色，乳尖也慢慢挺立，山田凉介紧咬着嘴唇，但还是抑制不住自己逐渐浓重的喘息。  
“乳尖都挺立起来了呢。”  
“嗯...嗯...”  
“不要咬嘴唇。”  
“......”  
见山田凉介不听话，中岛裕翔伸过头去舔山田凉介的嘴唇，还在上面稍带狠劲地咬了一口。  
“再咬我就要罚你了。”  
中岛裕翔把跳蛋转移到山田凉介挺立的顶端，看着欲望由于跳蛋的刺激一次次地抬头，然后他拿起旁边的高潮液，抹在了山田凉介的欲望和穴口处。  
山田凉介快要疯了，他不知道今天晚上还会“被”高潮几次。  
中岛裕翔抬高山田凉介的腰，把跳蛋小心翼翼地塞进他的体内，并且把震动开到最大，山田凉介哪里受过这样的刺激，体内躁动不安的情欲放大了好几倍，感觉到跳蛋在自己体内肆意抖动，反应剧烈地扭着腰，脚趾紧紧扒着床单。  
“很舒服不是吗？”  
“别再、折磨我了......”  
中岛裕翔倒也好说话，把跳蛋从山田凉介的体内抽了出来，突如其来的空虚感让山田凉介仿佛忽然从天堂掉进了地狱，高潮液也已经开始作用，浑身变得燥热不已，他想要得到来自中岛裕翔更多的抚慰，但是对方已经撤离，自己的手依旧被死死绑着。  
“好难受......”  
“哪里难受？”  
“我、我不知道......”  
山田凉介的眼角已经挤出眼泪，他半张着嘴，发出粘人的娇喘，晃动着自己的手腕，胳膊因为长时间举在头顶，已经开始发麻。  
“解开我...求你了...”  
“解开了哦。”  
中岛裕翔随手一抽，手腕上系着的结就松开了，只是系了一个很简单的活扣而已。  
山田凉介就像突然冲破了束缚一般，向着站在床头观察他的中岛裕翔扑了上去，中岛裕翔抱住他，用手掌用力地揉搓着山田凉介的臀瓣，直到白皙的臀瓣上显出他掌印的形状，山田凉介缩在他的颈间，吮舔着他的喉结，轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨表示不满。  
锁骨是中岛裕翔浑身上下最敏感的部位，突然遭到了对方的侵犯，让他招架不住，他低下头吻住山田凉介微启的嘴唇，按着他双臀的手更加紧了一些，让两个人硬邦邦的下半身来回摩擦着，被堵住嘴巴的山田凉介喉咙里发出了几声难耐的呜咽。  
“就这么想要我吗？”  
“真是个不听话的小孩。”  
山田凉介的体温带动着中岛裕翔的体温也逐渐上升，他看到自己面前的人皱着眉头，一边喘个不停，一边不耐烦地脱着自己身上的浴袍，就好像是在抱怨“凭什么你把我脱光了你还在穿着衣服”，动作特别迟缓，本来轻易就可以解开腰间的带子，但是山田凉介还是费了很大的工夫。  
中岛裕翔抱着山田凉介一起倒在床上，山田凉介趴在他的身上，从头到尾略显笨拙地亲吻着中岛裕翔的每一寸皮肤，虽然小家伙的技术还有待改善，中岛裕翔却还是满足地发出了几声叹息。  
看到中岛裕翔硕大的欲望时，山田凉介用仅存的理智犹豫了几秒，然后两只手拿起来，就想往嘴里塞，被中岛裕翔拦住了。  
“你不用这样做也可以的。”  
“可是，你也帮我做了......”  
“因为我愿意为你那样做。”  
中岛裕翔反身把山田凉介压在身下，把两根手指伸进山田凉介的嘴里。  
山田凉介闭着眼睛，用小巧的舌尖舔弄着中岛裕翔的手指，像吃棒棒糖一样嘬出响声，直到上面沾满唾液，中岛裕翔就把手指一点点挤进了山田凉介的穴口。  
“嗯......”  
“还是那么紧啊。”  
中岛裕翔的两根手指在山田凉介体内捣来捣去，不过润滑度不够，开发得不是很理想，他从床边拿出润滑剂倒在手上，然后将润滑剂涂抹在自己的欲望撸动起来，发出淫靡的水声。  
看到中岛裕翔皱紧眉头自慰，又透过刘海投给自己充满恶意的笑，山田凉介变得更想要了，中岛裕翔的一举一动，都在撩拨着他浑身上下的每一根神经，山田凉介觉得他很可怕。  
中岛裕翔将带着润滑液的手指伸进山田凉介体内，这一次进入的顺利多了，可以塞进三根手指了，于是他抽出手指，换成自己的硕大，深深挺了进去。  
即使只有一周两个人没有水乳交融，山田凉介还是想念到空虚寂寞，但是只要一想到对方不会和自己持有同样的心情，情绪就跌落到低谷。  
即使这样，在中岛裕翔进入他体内的瞬间，对他来说还是异常的幸福。  
“yama酱，舒服吗？”  
“嗯...嗯...好舒服...”  
“你好可爱。”  
中岛裕翔一边压在山田凉介的身上冲刺，一边拿起枕边的手机，直起身子来，对准山田凉介，打开了录像的页面。  
“你又要干什么？...”  
“yama酱现在实在是太美了，我要拍下来。”  
“不...不行...”  
山田凉介快被中岛裕翔这莫名其妙的嗜好气死了，铆劲挥舞着手臂，想要把中岛裕翔手中的手机夺过来，中岛裕翔就转移方向去录两个人身体相连的部分。  
“小穴粉粉的都被我撑开了呢，要看吗？”  
“不要录了...”  
山田凉介带着哭腔命令着。  
“不行，如果再像这次，我因为工作太忙，长时间见不到你，怎么办呢。”  
“你想我了，会去看我的作品吧？那我想你了，我怎么办呢？所以一定要好好录才行。”  
“yama酱，叫的声音大一些，好让我录清楚。”  
这番话仿佛又提醒了山田凉介，中岛裕翔这份工作的特殊性，自己的第一次给了他，而他，却属于那么多的人。  
“你...这些招数，对很多人都用过了吧...”  
“嘛...可以这么说。”  
太伤人了，你就不能骗骗我吗，即使我知道那一定是骗人的。  
中岛裕翔没有停止下身的冲撞，力度和幅度让两个人说话都变得有些断断续续。  
我没有那些女优漂亮，没有她们那样傲人的胸部，没有她们懂得取悦你，我一点优势都没有。  
“但是啊...”  
“不要了...我不要了...”  
越想越痛苦，不能再想了。  
山田凉介打断了中岛裕翔的话，用手背擦了擦眼角的泪珠，压住自己哽咽的声音，想要从中岛裕翔的身下逃离，已经做了这么长时间了，他想过几次要逃离，但是一次都没有付诸行动，而这一次却是真的，想要逃离。  
用手死命抵着中岛裕翔的胸口，阻止他的靠近，想着让中岛裕翔从自己身体中抽离，然而力气却敌不过中岛裕翔，被以跪趴的姿势反压在床上。  
中岛裕翔顺着山田凉介的脊椎线一路亲吻下来，山田凉介觉得后脊麻酥酥的，难耐地扭动着，中岛裕翔随后把他的两腿分开，掰开他的臀瓣，讨好地亲吻和舔食着山田凉介已经被蹂躏到泛红的小花朵。  
“嗯啊...别...”  
“yama酱，和别人不一样啊。”  
中岛裕翔趴在山田凉介的后背上，重新挺入他体内，一只手绕到他的胸前，两根手指夹住他的乳尖揉捏着，用牙齿啃咬着他的耳垂。  
“只有yama酱才会这么紧。”  
“太、太差劲了...”  
“但是啊，我主动想操的人就只有你一个。”  
“只想和你做。”  
山田凉介哼唧了一声，他不确定中岛裕翔对多少人说过这样的话，但是当听到的时候，心里还是小鹿乱撞了。  
他突然想起第一次遇见中岛裕翔的时候，当时电车上的女同学们都冲他犯着花痴，山田凉介只是偷偷地看着他，当时的他万万没有想到，自己会和成人电影男演员白木莲吾，发生这样的关系。  
不要被骗了，他肯定是老手，这句话一定不止说过一次了。  
“和别的女人做的时候，我是白木莲吾，但是和你做的时候，我是中岛裕翔。”  
咯噔。  
心脏一瞬间停止跳动的声音。  
中岛裕翔把山田凉介抱到自己的腿上坐好，示意他直视自己的眼睛，山田凉介忽然有那么一点，觉得中岛裕翔的眼神是真诚的。  
他用两片唇瓣轻轻撕扯着山田凉介的下唇，托起山田凉介的屁股，对准自己的欲望，压着山田凉介的腰部，让他一点点坐了下去。  
“嗯啊......”  
“这样是不是更深了？来自己试着动动。”  
自己的神态被中岛裕翔目不转睛地盯着，山田凉介羞得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，不过还是扭扭捏捏地扶着中岛裕翔的肩膀，一上一下扭动着腰肢做起了活塞运动，本来浑身就已经发软，动作的频率显然放低了很多，不过还是惹得自己娇喘不停。  
“啊...嗯啊、太深了...”  
还有更深的呢。  
中岛裕翔把山田凉介放倒在床上，把他的双腿搭在自己的肩上，开始了压轴动作，每一次都是深入浅出，狠狠地挺进，一下又一下戳着山田凉介体内的高点，肌肤拍打的声音清脆有力，山田凉介的大腿根部已经由于中岛裕翔剧烈的撞击泛了红。  
山田凉介已经说不出一句完整的话，只得失声喊叫，欲望顶端不断渗出白色的精液，溅在自己和中岛裕翔的小腹上。  
“太...太快了...要死掉了...”  
“我真的...要死掉了...”  
“yama酱，说出我的名字。”  
“...中岛、裕翔...”  
“是谁的中岛裕翔？”  
“是我的...是我的、中岛裕翔......！”  
山田凉介用腿夹住中岛裕翔精壮的腰，让他更加靠近自己，在他伏在自己身上的一瞬间紧紧用双手环住了他，仿佛生怕他离开。  
“是我的...是我的...”  
“yutti你快一点...快一点...射在我里面...”  
“射满你的小肚子好不好？”  
“嗯...嗯...全部、都给我...”  
山田凉介拼命点头，随着中岛裕翔冲刺的频率扭动着，呻吟着，两个人的汗水和体液交织着，在达到最快速度的时候一同迎来了高潮。  
中岛裕翔从来没有感觉到这么累过，他拍戏的时候都是从容有余，只有山田凉介让他卯足了劲，他趴在山田凉介的身上，在他的颈间调整呼吸，山田凉介紧紧抱着他的手，依然没有松开的迹象。  
“下一次，什么时候可以见面？”  
山田凉介在问出这句话的时候，心里是有些后悔的，中岛裕翔要工作，而自己是个学生，慢慢就要迎接高考，也能看的出来对方的事业也处在上升期，两个人见面的机会只会越来越少。  
“我会偷偷去你们学校的哦，并且你的那些同学们，还会带着你来暗中观察我吧？”  
丢人啦，太丢人了。  
山田凉介一拳砸在中岛裕翔的胸口上。  
可是我，还是不想离开你，见不到你的日子，对我来说真的很空虚。  
然而山田凉介说不出如此真情实感的话，只能静静地再次抱住中岛裕翔，汲取他怀抱里的温暖。  
当感觉到对方又更加用力地搂住自己的时候，山田凉介躁动不安的心得到了些许安慰。  
“你知道吗，和那些女人做爱的时候，我从来都没有真正因为得到快感而心情舒畅过。”  
“她们一个比一个要做作，明明都已经被那么多人操到阴道松弛，竟然还能够装作那么爽的的样子，在我的身子底下发出刺耳的喊声，那千篇一律的、一次次装作高潮的脸，真是让我越看越烦心。”  
“只有你，是用真实的感觉肯定着我。”  
山田凉介虽然在中岛裕翔的怀里没有动弹，但是心里早已经炸开了花，这就是所谓的“高潮后吐真言”吗！  
我当然是真实的感觉啊，因为我根本控制不了自己啊！  
控制不住地每天想念你，控制不住地想要和你做爱，控制不住地，想要喜欢你。  
他从中岛裕翔的怀里探出脑袋，看到中岛裕翔一瞬间无奈的神情，但又很快就又恢复了笑容看着自己，山田凉介突然觉得有些心疼，主动撅起嘴来轻轻啄了一下中岛裕翔微笑着的嘴角。  
中岛裕翔起身，两只胳膊环住山田的脑袋，俯视着他眼里的温柔，随后低下头去，亲了亲山田凉介香香软软的脸蛋，在他的脖颈印下了一串吻痕，然后在他耳边轻轻落下一句话。  
“抱歉，我想再来一次。”  
其实山田凉介已经没有任何体力了，但是都无所谓了。  
总之他现在满脑子只有一句话：  
“他只有和我在一起的时候，才是真实的中岛裕翔。”  
......  
========END========


End file.
